Mean Boyz
by I Am Kermit
Summary: The Kirkland-Bonnefoy family move from Seychelles to Oxford, England, and much to Alfred's and Matthew's dislike they have to start a new public school for the first time. They both face the unwritten social rules of public highschool. This is like a Mean Girls but Hetalia style. Pairings: Prucan, Rusame, HunAus, Fruk, Gerita, Polit, HongIce, and Sufin. Face family and Anko family.
1. Chapter 1: New School

**A/N: I decided to make the fic anyway. :P Hope you all like the first chapter. It's probably not going to be too long because I'm still going to keep focus on Matthew or Maddie. Pairings: Prucan, Rusame, HunAus, Fruk, Gerita, Polit, HongIce, and Sufin. Face family and Anko family.**

* * *

"UGH!" Alfred starts with a sigh, "Why do we freaking have to move?! I liked it in Seychelles!" This was the umpteenth time Alfred had complained about moving to Oxford, England.

"For bloody sakes!" Arthur, one of Alfred's dads, exclaims. He was getting sick and tired of Alfred's constant complaining since they moved here. Matthew watches quietly from the couch as his brother and his dad get into an argument about moving again. When the argument is settled by them agreeing to disagree Francis, the two boys other dad and Arthur decide to make an announcement.

"You two start école demain." Francis announces with a cheery smile.

"Non!" Matthew says as loud as he soft voice will let him.

"Bro English?" Alfred asks his brother.

"We start school tomorrow." Matthew answers still in shock and anger. It's Alfred's turn to get riled up about it.

"No _freaking _way!" Alfred yells at the top of his lung. "This stupid move now school! The hero does not need this shit!"

"Language young man!" Arthur yells back at Alfred. Alfred sits back down with a huff and his hands crossed over his chest.

"You're one to talk." Alfred mumbles under his breath only loud enough for Matthew to hear. Matthew snickers lightly.

"The school is Hetalia _lycée_ or Hetalia high." Francis says still trying to keep up his smile.

"You lads should get some sleep now. School starts at seven." Arthur says to his kids before going upstairs with his husband.

"God this is so fucking stupid." Alfred rants while in the room that he and Matthew share.

"I know." Matthew agrees with a nod "We should go to sleep. A least make a good first impression."

"Yeah bro." Alfred replies with a sigh. "Night bro." Both boys tuck themselves into bed and fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Morning/ School**

Arthur walks into the boy's room and turns on the light.

"Wake up boys." Arthur says while lightly shaking Alfred. Matthew gets up and wipes his eyes. He then stubbles around looking for his glasses and then he puts them on. Alfred on the other hand was still asleep much to Arthur's annoyance.

"For bloody sakes! Wake up you incompetent wanker!" Arthur says while pushing Alfred out of bed. Alfred wakes up from the impact he made with floor.

"Really dad? Freaking really?" Alfred questions rhetorically. Arthur decides to take his leave while Alfred jumps up and grabs his glasses before going to take a shower. Matthew waits patiently at the bathroom door while Alfred takes a two minute shower. Matthew takes his shower while Alfred brushes his teeth.

"Whhhattdowhyaou?" Alfred says with a tooth brush in his mouth.

"What?" Matthew asks from the shower.

"What do you think the school is like?" Alfred asks again this time the tooth brush out of his mouth.

"I don't know? Hope it's not bad." Matthew answers. He then grabs his towel and quickly jumps out of the shower. He and Alfred quickly get ready then go downstairs to eat breakfast. Alfred quickly starts stuff food in his mouth while Matthew lightly picks at his food.

"Here is your schedule." Arthur says while putting a piece of paper in front of Matthew and Alfred. The boys finish up their breakfast and grab the bags their parents packed for them and their schedule before jumping into the car.

The ride to school was too quiet for Arthur's liking.

"Bye dad." Alfred and Matthew say at the same time before getting out of the car.

"Come on we're already late to class." Alfred says while lightly tugging Matthew along with him into the school. Looking at their schedule they realized it was exactly the same.

"Go figure." Matthew states a bit annoyed. They both walk into the main office for directions to their first class.

"We're new." Alfred says to the front office lady. She puts her glasses around her neck up to her eyes.

"Names?" She asks nicely.

"Alfred and Matthew Kirkland-Bonnefoy." Alfred says answering for both he and Matthew for, he knows Matthew was awfully shy. The lady types their names into the computer and quickly figures out their whole schedule.

"Oh you have Tino Väinämöinen. Mr. Oxenstierna the principle will escort you there." The lady says to Matthew and Alfred before picking up a phone to call the principle up to the main office. Soon after the phone call a big scary looking man comes into the main office.

"Ello I'm Mr. Oxenstierna." Mr. Oxenstierna says while he extends his hand. Alfred grabs it and shakes it cheerily.

"I'm Alfred and this is my brother Matthew." Alfred says with a bright smile. Matthew on the other hand lightly hides behind Alfred. Mr. Oxenstierna grunts softly.

"Y're from Seychelles? C'rrect?" Mr. Oxenstierna asks with a grunt.

"Yeah sir." Alfred answers with the smile that doesn't leave his face.

"Kay. C'me with me." Mr. Oxenstierna says while walking out of the main office. Matthew and Alfred follow.

"We h've new students. From Seychelles." Mr. Oxenstierna announces to the class.

"Welcome." Mr. Väinämöinen or Tino says looking straight at the Egyptian boy in front.

"I'm Egyptian you European idiot. I've been in your class all year." The Egyptian boy says with annoyance.

"Oh." Tino says apologetically. He turns around and looks at the two boys behind him.

"I mean welcome." He says a bit flustered. Alfred waves happily while Matthew hides a bit behind Alfred.

"Now please go take a seat." Tino says to the two boys.

"How was y'ur s'mmer?" Mr. Oxenstierna or Berwald whispers into Tino's ear.

"Broke up with my boyfriend of five years." Tino answers while trying to take off his stuffy sweater in which he pulls up his T-shirt as well exposing his flat stomach. He quickly pulls his T-shirt back down and blushes.

"Y'o c'n talk to me if y'o need." Berwald whispers back to Tino. With that Berwald takes his leave while Matthew and Alfred look for a seat. Alfred takes a seat behind a Japanese boy. Matthew takes the last seat next to a non important face.

School went by in a giant blur of timidness for Matthew. At lunch he ate in the bathroom while Alfred ate with his new friend named Kiku. In class Matthew got in trouble for being too quiet, and no one talk to Matthew while everyone thought Alfred was pretty cool. Matthew couldn't wait to leave while Alfred wanted to stay forever.

"School was so awesome." Alfred rants to his dads during dinner at home. "I made soo many friends and had soo much fun."

"Glad you had fun lad. How about you Matthew?" Arthur asks looking straight at Matthew. Matthew looks down quickly and stuffs some food into his mouth to buy some time, but with his luck Alfred didn't take that time to start talking again. Matthew shallows his food before speaking.

"As bad as I thought it would be." Matthew mumbles under his breath.

"What?" Francis asks.

"He said it sucked balls." Alfred answers re-phrasing what Matthew said.

"Language!" Arthur says directing both Matthew and Alfred.

"I didn't say that!" Matthew tries to yell at Alfred. "I said it was bad."

"Oh mon chéri, it will be better tomorrow." Francis says trying to cheer Matthew up.

"Sure." Matthew replies while pushing his food around his plate. Soon enough the family went back into conversation with Alfred while Matthew sat and listened. After dinner the small family all went their separate ways to bed.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry first chapter was kind of boring. It will get better I hope. Anyway next chapter you will be introduced to the Ken Dolls. :P **

**Mon chéri : My darling **


	2. Chapter 2: Bisque Dolls

**A/N: Second Chapter YES! Hope you like it.**

* * *

Matthew walks into class with a frown and sits next to a girl with long brown hair.

"Kirkland-Bonnefoy huh? So your parents are gay?" The girl sitting next to him asks. Matthew nods lightly.

"I'm Elizabeta Héderváry, but you can call me Liz." Liz says with a smile. She points the boy behind her. "That is Ivan Braginsky."

"Privet." Ivan says with a creepy childish smile. "Become one with Russia, da?" Matthew shies away in fright. All he could think was how weird these people are.

"Don't scare him Ivan!" Liz says with a deadly glare. Ivan's smile intensifies and turns deadly. Matthew watches terrified of what was to come.

"Don't make me hit you with my frying pan." Liz snarls. Ivan's smile turns back to childish and creepy before he turns to a trembling Matthew.

"Your brother is Alfred, da?" Ivan asks cheerily as if nothing happened. Matthew nods again.

"You think he's cute." Liz says knowingly while poking Ivan. Ivan doesn't answer and turns back to Matthew.

"Do you not talk?" Ivan asks. Matthew takes in a breath before answer.

"I-I-I-I d-d-do." Matthew answers quietly then class begins and the three turn to face their teacher.

Once class ends Ivan and Liz practically drag Matthew out. Liz links Matthew's elbow with hers in the hallway while Ivan happily pushes people down who are in their way.

"We will teach you the ways of highschool." Liz starts "Let's start at the heart of this school. The lunch room." Liz pulls Matthew into the lunch room while Ivan trails close behind.

"Over there are the Africans." Liz says to Matthew pointing to a group of black kids. Blends of different languages were coming from the table.

"Over there are the Muslim Middle Easterns." Ivan says pointing to a group of olive skinned people.

"Next to them are the Jews. I'm not allowed to talk to them anymore." Ivan says with a lethal edge to his voice. Matthew nods numbly.

"S-s-s-so you're a-a-a Jew?" Matthew asks quietly. Ivan nods his head.

"Over there are the Germanics. I hate them." Liz says angrily. Matthew nods softly again.

"Next to them are the Hispanics." Ivan says pointing to a table full of Latinos.

"And then there's us. The greatest people you'll ever meet!" Liz says happily with outstretched arms. Matthew nods and looks around until he spots three boys that get everyone's attention.

"Who are they?" Matthew asks pointing at the three boys.

"Those are the Bisque Dolls," Liz snarls. "the most popular people in school." She point harshly to an angry looking boy with gray hair and a bow in his hair. "That's Emil."

"His brother and his brother's husband own a big company." Ivan states knowingly. "He is only popular because he is rich. The bow is big because it is filled with secrets"

Liz then points to an Italian looking boy playing with a butterfly stupidly. He also has a bow in his hair. "That is Feliciano."

"He is dumber then a rock, but is dating one of the smartest boys in the school. His name is Ludwig." Ivan adds.

"The most popular and the bitchyest is Feliks." Liz sneers. She point to a boy in a pink miniskirt and oversized sweater with a pink bow in his hair.

"He is the worst." Ivan includes. He had a fake smile on and was flipping his wrist a lot. Feliks, Emil, and Feliciano soon start to walk in Matthew's general direction.

"I like love your necklace." Feliks says to Matthew. Matthew quickly touches his necklace which is of a maple leaf.

"T-t-t-thank you." Matthew stumbles out quietly.

"You're like new here right?" Feliks ask "Alfred right?"

"No I'm Matthew." Matthew says with a bit more force than wanted. Feliks blinks a few times before putting back on a smirk.

"Feisty. I love it. You can totally sit with us tomorrow at lunch, but you like have to wear pink." Feliks says before walking off with Emil and Feliciano. Matthew turns back to a smiling Liz and Ivan.

"You must sit with them at lunch tomorrow." Ivan says. Matthew shakes his head.

"I don't really want to. You said yourself that they're mean." Matthew replies.

"But you can find out all the shit they say and tell us about it." Liz says happily. Ivan and Liz look at Matthew with pleading eyes.

"Okay I guess." Matthew says with a small smile.

"YES!" Liz cheers gleefully.

Matthew walks home with his brother Alfred with a smile on his face. Alfred stops mid-rant to question Matthew.

"Bro why are you happy?" Alfred asks

"I made some friends." Matthew says with a bright smile.

"Are they those three really popular boys? If so don't. They are just man-whores who are going to mess you up." Alfred responds with an edge to his voice. Matthew shakes his head lightly.

"No with a boy named Ivan and a girl named Liz." Matthew replies. Alfred blushes slightly.

"Oh okay cool umm anyway-" Alfred starts and then goes into another rant all the way home.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter is really short, and it took me so long to update. I've been really busy, and thank you for the two reviews. :D**


	3. Chapter 3: The Shade Book

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in forever! Been hella busy really sorry! So here it is. Chai is Thailand. Disclaimer I don't own anything.**

* * *

"Do you have anything pink?" Matthew asks Alfred.

"No. I think pops got something." Alfred replies a bit confused "Why?"

"No reason!" Matthew answers too quickly to be true, but Alfred lets it go. Matthew throws on some jeans and walks to his parent's room.

"Papa, do you have a pink shirt?" Matthew asks while slowly opening his parent's room door. Francis turns around to look at his son before answering.

"Bien sûr!" Francis replies "But why?"

"I just wanted to wear pink." Matthew replies lying smoothly this time. Francis goes into his closet and pulls out a light pink V-line shirt and throws it to Matthew. Matthew walks out and slips it on feeling ridiculous in it.

Matthew walks into the lunch area with his food when he is stopped by a blond boy.

"I'm taking a survey for new students." The blond boy says "Can I ask you a few questions?"

"O-o-ok" Matthew replies. A smirk plays upon the blond boy's lips.

"Would you like to get ATMed." The blond boy asked.

"W-w-what?" Matthew asked confused at what the boy was talking about.

"Because I can get someone to ATM you" The blond boy continued

"I-I-I er-" Matthew starts before Feliks comes to his rescue.

"Leave him like alone, Eduard." Feliks says with a flick of his wrist.

"But-" Eduard starts before Feliks cuts him off.

"Do you like want to have like sex with him?" Feliks asks Matthew. Matthew shakes his head fiercely.

"You like totally can't like hook up with Emil at like a party and totally try to like hook up with the new boy in front of our faces." Feliks continues "Now like totally leave." Eduard frowns and then takes his leave.

"Come sit." Feliks says as he motions for Matthew to take the seat across from him. Matthew slowly takes the seat across from Feliks.

"Like what's your name?" Feliks asks

"Matthew." Matthew answers.

"You were like homeschooled, right?" Feliks continues. Matthew nods.

"Shut up!" Feliks continues.

"I-I-I wasn't talking." Matthew whispers in reply.

"If you're African, why aren't you black?" Feliciano asks with a confused smile on his face.

"You don't asks people why they're not black, idiot." Emil says to Feliciano with a frown etched in his face.

"Give us like a second of privacy please." Feliks says to Matthew before whispering amongst Feliciano and Emil. Matthew awkwardly turns to where Ivan and Liz are and shrugs at them.

"Okay we like never do this, but we are going to like let you sit with us for like all week." Feliks says with a lazy smile on his face.

"But we have rules." Emil starts "We wear bows on Tuesdays, pink on Wednesdays, and plaid miniskirts on Fridays."

Soon lunch was over and Matthew headed off to his Pre-Calculus class before getting pulled into the boys bathroom by Liz.

"What did they say to you?" Ivan asks Matthew.

"Not much, just how they're going to let me sit with them for the rest of the week and some of their rules." Matthew replies.

"We must destroy them." Ivan says

"Why?" Matthew starts "I mean Feliks seems nice enough."

"Feliks is a spawn of Satan." Liz replies as she swings her feet from her spot next to the sink. Right after she says that some boy walks out of a stall.

"What the fuck are you doing in here again Liz?" The boy says to Liz as he washes his hands. Liz replies to the boy by flipping him off while he leaves.

"Da, Liz is correct. This is why he must be killed." Ivan says to Matthew.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Matthew asks Ivan.

"Because Feliks is very mean." Ivan replies simply.

"Also 'cause Feliks started this rumor-" Liz starts before Ivan cuts her off with a glare smile. Liz laughs, but chooses not to continue.

"Anyway Feliks is a bitch." Liz says.

"And you are a crazy bitch with a frying pan." Ivan says with that the three go their separate ways to class.

In Pre-Calculus Matthew sits down with a light smile feeling at ease in math. Half way through the lesson the boy in front of him turns around facing him.

"Kessesse do you got an eraser?" The boy asks. Matthew freezes up; for the boy had sliver hair, breathe taking red eyes, and milky white skin. He is also undoubtingly hot.

"Y-y-yes" Matthew stumbles out. He quickly hands the boy his eraser before putting his head down hiding his blush.

"Thanks. Also mein name is Gilbert." Gilbert says with a smirk.

"M-M-Matthew." Matthew answers with a blush forming on his face. Gilbert flashes him a toothy smile before turning around.

After school Matthew starts his walk home, but this time he was alone because Alfred joined the football team. During his walk home Feliks, Emil, and Feliciano pull up beside him in a car.

"Like get in we're going shopping." Feliks says from the driver seat. Matthew nods numbly and walks over to the car.

As the four walk into the store Feliks, Emil, and Feliciano start a conversation that Matthew vaguely listens to.

"Look it's that idiot Eduard and he's with Chai." Emil sneers.

"Yeah I heard they were dating." Feliciano says.

"Omg! He like can't do that to you. He can't like just blow you off" Feliks says "Give me your phone." Emil hands over his phone and Feliks calls Chai's home phone.

"Hello is Chai there?" Feliks says into the phone.

"Who is calling?" Chai's mother asks.

"This is HIV and AIDs Prevention. We have Chai's test results. Please tell him to give us a call back. Goodbye." Feliks says before hanging up and handing Emil back his phone with a smirk.

"That is how you do it." Feliks says look straight at Matthew. Matthew nods and watches as Chai picks up his phone and pulls his phone away from his ear as if someone his yell at him through the phone. Matthew then goes and follows the Bisque dolls. The four soon leave and go to Feliks house.

"You have a big house." Matthew states to Feliks.

"I know." He replies. Before Matthew can walk in Emil pulls him back.

"Watch out for his mom's boobs." Emil warns with that the two walk in. Matthew is greeted by a very large woman.

"Hello." Emil and Feliciano say greeting the large women.

"Hello, Hello" The large woman says with a thick accent.

"I am Feliks' mom." Feliks' mom says. She slowly goes in for a hug and crushes Matthew with her hard breast.

"I am a cool mom, so if you need anything just ask." Feliks' mom says with a wink. Feliks rolls his eyes before saying "Whatever" with that the four go up to Feliks' room.

"This is your room?" Matthew questions almost in a whisper. Feliks goes over to his bed and jumps on while the other two go to a mirror.

"Of course, but it like used to be like my parents room, but I made them like switch me." Feliks says with a flick of his wrist.

"My bangs are choppy." Emil says from the mirror. He then runs a hand threw his bangs.

"My cheeks are too chubby." Feliciano says also from the mirror. He then pinches his cheeks. Feliks jumps off his bed and goes to the mirror with the other two.

"My thighs are totally too big." Feliks says in to mirror while flapping his almost non-exist thigh fat. The three then turn to Matthew expecting him to insult himself.

"M-m-my hair is too wavy." Matthew says almost as if he is asking a question.

"Yeah, it is." Feliks says before turning back to the mirror. Feliciano goes over a bookshelf and pulls out a fluffy pink book with a bow at the top of it.

"I remember this." Feliciano says opening the book the other three go over the Feliciano looking at the book.

"Yeah, I remember this too." Emil says "This is the Shade book, Matthew. We write shit about people and take a picture out of the yearbook and put in next to the shit we write."

"Yeah like we're the sun and everyone else is the shade." Feliks adds. Feliciano flips to a page and reads it.

"Kiku is obsessed with yaoi." Emil read. Next to it was a picture of the Asian boy Alfred hangs around a lot.

"He is like such a weirdo." Feliks says off handedly. Feliciano flips the page.

"Lovino fucks the Spanish teacher Mr. Carriedo." Emil reads. Next to it was a picture of an angrier version of Feliciano.

"That's Feliciano's twin." Emil says "Mr. Carriedo is very hot though." Matthew nods and then Feliciano turns the page.

"Ivan is a rapist." Emil reads. Next to it was a picture of Ivan and Liz. Feliciano points to Liz.

"Who's that?" He asks

"I think her name is Liz." Emil replies.

"She's just a crazy bitch with a frying pan." Matthew says off handedly, but he immediately regrets it.

"That's good." Feliks says as he walks by "Put it in the book." Matthew lets guilt wash over him. He realizes it was probably only okay when Ivan said it. Matthew proceeds to frown at the floor.

* * *

**A/N: I know I don't follow the plot exactly, but yeah. Hope you like this chapter. Please follow, fav, and review.**


End file.
